The Long Awaited Boy
by austinallyforever
Summary: Ally Dawson, a waitress at Costa Coffee, just got out of abusive relationship and went to the coffee shop thinking she would never love again. Eight months later, she goes to a club with Trish and Dez and meets a certain blonde boy. Will he let her begin again? Sounds better than it sounds, give it a try? I don't own the picture used for the book cover.
1. Prologue

**_The Long Awaited Boy_**

_Summary: Ally Dawson, a waitress at Costa Coffee, just got out of abusive relationship and went to the coffee shop thinking she would never love again. Eight months later, she goes to a club with Trish and Dez and meets a certain blonde boy. Will he let her begin again? Sounds better than it sounds, give it a try?_

**Author's Note: Hey, I was basically watching Austin & Ally, as I do and a cup of coffee of my mom's on the little table-thing near the couch and then listened to "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift and thus... **  
**_The Long Awaited Boy_****was born.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot... unfortunately._

* * *

"What did you just say to me?" Dallas snapped at his girlfriend... well ex-girlfriend now.

"I said we're over! I'm sick and tired of your attitude! I don't even know you anymore! You_ abuse_ me! We're finished!" I yelled at him, in the middle of the street so everyone passing could here me.

"I have never hurt you, and I never plan to!"

"What do you call these all over my arms then? Pretty little lines you drew on mw while we were asleep? NO! These pretty little lines are scars from where you have hit me and punched me!" I screamed, pulling up my sleeves, revealing the scars he had given me over these last three years.

"You can't prove they was from me!" He shouted at me.

"Oh, can't I? No, I can't but the only other guy I know is Dez and he doesn't even know that abusing women is possible! And Trish is always with us whenever I'm with him and their dating so..." I walked off as I talked but he yelled back.

"Are we broken up now?"

"Yes! I hope you _rot in hell_!" I ran off to Costa Coffee** (1)** where my shift started ten minutes ago. But Mandy covered for me, as usual.

"Ally! Your here! Here, I've gotta get to Danny. Our date was half an hour ago!"

"Omigod, Mands! I'm so sorry! Go, go, go!" She threw me the green apron and I ran behind the counter, waving her off as some more customers walked through.

"Hello, welcome to Costa Coffee. How can I help?"

"Hey, uh. Can I get a hot chocolate to-go?" A middle-aged woman asked... aw! She's got a baby!

"Yes, of course. Aww... your baby's so cute!" I heard her muffle a_ 'thanks'_ as I put her paper-cup underneath the hot chocolate machine and pressed the button. A minute or two later, the lady left with the hot chocolate and started probably one of the most _weirdest_ days of my life.

On one hand, I am actually devastated that me and Dallas didn't last, believe it or now we actually started out okay. For the first year, we were the happiest people anyone could be in a relationship... then his mother left his father for another man and I was the one picking up the pieces of Dallas. That's when he thought all women were the same and began to beat me. That went on for two years, which led on to today. Goodbye, Dallas.

One the other hand, I am so happy that I'm finally out of that relationship. That cruel, _disgusting_ relationship where I'm the one on the other end of the slap, or punch, or kick. But now, I'm free of that... that horrible waste of space. It's illegal to do what he does and get away with it, he's lucky my dad's not a cop.

I'm giving up on love now. Love is some make-believe fairytale that always ends on rough terms of it burning or breaking. It's just something that you always search for but never find.

I've been planning this break-up for a year, how I'd tell him without him breaking me more. I hated every second of these last two years, the first I enjoyed but the last two I hated.

"Hello, welcome to Costa Coffee. How can I help you?"

"Can I have a tea with one sugar, you do them here, right?" Dez asked me, I didn't notice it was him until I looked up.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, I'm guessing you want the chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream, huh?"

"YES!" He squealed like a little boy. I laughed and poured out the hot water into the to-go cup. After I finished making the drink, I gave him it and told him it was on the house. He'd be there for hours counting up in quarters for hours otherwise.

"Okay, thanks Alls!" He left and then the phone rang, again.

"Hello, my name is Ally Dawson and this is Costa Coffee. How may I help you?" Stupid phone service! Who the hell orders coffee through a phone?!

"Ally! Girl, where the hell are you?" Trish screamed at me through the phone.

"I covered for Mandy, she's on a date again. I broke up with Dallas." I told her, I heard her muffle something to Dez (he lives with me and Trish).

"Really? Finally! You can finally go out in a dress with no sleeves!" She squealed, I heard the clock tick - meaning...

I CAN GO HOME!

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll be home in about ten minutes." I say to her as I take off my green apron and hang it on mine and Mandy's hook.

"Okay, but... do you know what day it is?"

"Friday."

"PARTY DAY! You, me and Dez are going to the club and we are having a fun time!" She exclaimed through the phone. Oh. God.

"Okay, I have no dresses. Ooops. Can't go, _sooorry..._"

"You can borrow one've mine."

"Oh, crap."

We both hung up and I quickly got the keys from the drawer. I put the phone back into the socket on the wall and walked over to the back of the room, switching off the lights and locking the bathroom door. Then I opened the door and walked out with my purse, locking the door behind me.

Within ten minutes, I got home and saw Dez wasn't home yet - where was he?

"Ally! I've got you a dress! C'mere!" Trish called from her and Dez's bedroom. I walked through the porch and into the kitchen, and then wandered into the main room, our apartment is kind of weird. We have a bathroom, two bedrooms and a main room - that's basically a kitchen in one corner, the middle part is a dining room and then the living room at the other end. There's only one doorway, so yeah. It's weird, it's a weird apartment.

"ALLY!"

"I'M COMIN'!" I yelled back as I threw my keys into the fruit bowl in the dining room part.

I stalked into their bedroom and saw my outfit set out on the bed, it was a tight blue dress, no sleeves - cut off mid-thigh.

There's no way in hell.

"What? You think I'm going to that club? Trish, that's really sweet but I just got out of a relationship. I don't think I'm ready to go out to a club in a dress like that yet."

"Okay then, why don't me and Dez just go then." Trish suggested, I nodded my head.

_And so began my months of depression..._

* * *

**Review?**

**_Those little number things..._**

**(1) I do not own Costa Coffee.**


	2. The Club

_**The Long Awaited Boy**_

_Summary: Ally Dawson, a waitress at Costa Coffee, just got out of abusive relationship and went to the coffee shop thinking she would never love again. Eight months later, she goes to a club with Trish and Dez and meets a certain blonde boy. Will he let her begin again? Sounds better than it sounds, give it a try?_

**Author's Note: Hey, I hoped you liked the first chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks to all the reviewers, favourit-ers(if that is a word) and followers and I hope you all liked it! Anyway, here's the second chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the plot. Sad, huh? But I am working on it!_

* * *

_6 Months And Three Weeks Later..._

"LIAR!" I screamed at my television, playing some romance movie. STUPID LYING GUY! "He won't be there for you forever! His mom will leave then he'll beat you and then you'll die a lonely cat lady! LIKE ME!"

"Ally! Shut the hell up!" Trish yelled from her and Dez's bedroom, then she stormed in. "Ally! I know you got out of a bad relationship, but for the love of God are you ready yet?!"

"No. I only let him go six months ago..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IT'S NEARLY BEEN SEVEN MONTHS! You know what? It's seven-thirty, we're gonna get you done up and by nine, you will be in a club with me and Dez-"

"But I'm not-"

"Don't give me that_ 'not ready'_ crap! You've been ready since you broke up with him!" She shouted again, pulling the same dress out of my closet.

The same, blue dress. No sleeves, but this time she pulled out a full outfit. Blue heels, a blue dress and like a suitcase full of make-up. Holy crap.

I trusted Trish to get me ready, she is a beauty-stylist after all.

**[www . polyvore allys _ club _ dress / set ? id = 60008636]**

And an hour later, she allowed me to go look in the mirror. A little more than I thought and a little too much make-up than I expected but, I'll make it work.

"Who the hell is that?" Dez asked, looking at me in the mirror.

"That is Ally, finally ready to go to the club with us." Trish told him.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I question her, as she widened her eyes so they were like saucers and shot into their bedroom, as did Dez. Exactly half an hour later, they left their bedroom as I grabbed my phone, keys and some money from the dining room and put them in my clutch.

"Ally! We're going! C'mon!" Trish called from the front door. I put the chain of my clutch on my shoulder and took one last look in the mirror, then headed for the door.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the club - I heard the dance-beat music pounding from inside the club through the windows of Dez's car. We had to park a few blocks away from the actual entrance because it was so busy, while Dez was parking Trish and I walked back to the club and she found a table while I got the drinks.

When I got back to Trish, Dez and her had found a table - I put three drinks down on the table and sat down but immediately was ushered back up.

"You have got to get another drink."

"Why? What's wrong with this one?" I ask her, lifting the drink in front of me and began to inspec it.

"Nothing, it's just. I think you'll like another one because... Dez knocked that drink over." I looked at him, confused, he clearly was sat - not knocking anything over. She nudged Dez and he knocked the drink off the table.

"Fine. I'll go get another drink." I say, in defeat and I went over to the counter-bar-thing and said,

"Can I get a vodka and coke? Thanks." I told the bartender, and when I looked back to the table - there was only Dez. Trish had gone off, I mouthed to him: _'where's Trish?'_.

He simply smiled and mouthed back:_ 'ask me in a few months'._

_What the hell?_

Then, as if on queue, someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Ally, right?"

"Do I, uh, know you?" I ask a blonde boy, who was stood casually asking me if my name was Ally, which was _creepy_. I was certain this guy was a complete stranger.

"No, sorry. I'm Austin. Ally, right?" I nod my head at him as I pay the bartender who then gave me my drink.

"Yeah, did you want something?"

"Just wanted to ask you if you wanted to, maybe, dance? Y'no, on the dance floor?" He suggested, oh, what the hell. May as well.

"Oh, sure. Let me just set my drink down on my table, I'll meet you over there?" He nodded and wandered over to the dance floor as I walked back over to the table.

"So, who's _Mr Sexy_ you were talking to?" Trish questioned me as I approached them.

"Oh, that's Austin. Wants me to go and dance with him. God help me."

An hour or two later, it was about eleven and I needed to get home - only to find that Trish and Dez had ditched me. Great.

"I should get going, but this was fun. Most fun I've had in a while." I told him as I began to wander off, only to be followed by him.

"Yeah, I think your friends left. You want a lift back?" I nodded as I smiled up at him and we left the club. He led me to his car, it was parked right outside the club._ How. The. Hell? _I gave him the directions and he walked me up to the door of the apartment.

Apartment 29D.

"Thanks, I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too. So, I was thinking... do you wanna maybe do this again but instead of at a club at like a cafe or something?" I nodded and got a pen out of my clutch and wrote my number on his hand.

"Here, call me when you have time and I'll tell you when I'm free." He nodded and kissed my cheek.

* * *

**Review?**

**Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter guys! I'll update soon!**


	3. The Phone Call

_**The Long Awaited Boy**_

___Summary: Ally Dawson, a waitress at Costa Coffee, just got out of abusive relationship and went to the coffee shop thinking she would never love again. Eight months later, she goes to a club with Trish and Dez and meets a certain blonde boy. Will he let her begin again? Sounds better than it sounds, give it a try?_

**Author's Note: Hey, I hoped you liked the second chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, here's the third chapter! Thanks for reviews, favourites and follows! You guys are the best, I feel so loved! **

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the plot, be right back - I'm gonna go cry. Here's the story..._

* * *

_Three Weeks Later..._

I rolled out of my bed and groaned, another day another dollar.

"Ally! Answer your _damn_ phone!" Trish yelled, hitting the wall to wake me up.

"_Fine_!" I picked up my cell and clicked _'recieve call'_, answering it groggily. "Hello?" I snap into the speaker.

"Ally?" Austin's voice replied, innocently.

"Austin?"

"Yeah, it's me." He answered. He took his time, huh?

"I thought you forgot about me, took so long to call." I told him as I sat up on my bed.

"Sorry, I've been a little busy with my nephew - my sister's been away for two weeks so I've been looking after him." He apologized, _aw_, he has a nephew. How cute.

"Aww. How old is he?" I question. Little ol' me, asking how old other people's kids are. How sweet am I? Not very. More like creepy.

"Two, three in about a month." Aw...

"That's so cute! So, why'd you call?" I asked him, curiously.

"I was wondering when you were free... Sorry, I'm not really good at, y'no..."

"No, go ahead. Ask me out." I told him, trying to make it easier.

"Ally, will you go out on a date with me?"

"I'd love to. How about Wednesday?" I suggested to him, probably smiling like an idiot at this point. -.-

"Sure! I'd love to! ... Uh... I mean," He squeaked. "I mean, sure. I'd uh, love to," He said in a deep voice, I laughed at him and asked him what time and he replied, "Can you meet me outside Costa Coffee at four?"

"Yeah, sure." That's lucky, 'cause I finish at three and that gives me an hour to change and get there.

"Okay then, I'll see you, bye Ally."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

_OH. MY. GOSH!_

"So... who was it?" Trish asked me from the doorway.

"Austin."

"Really? _Eeeeeeeeep!_ Did he ask you out?" She squealed, excitedly jumping over to me.

"Yup. Today at four." I say, flatly.

"Are you not excited?"

"Well, what if he's just another_ 'Dallas Type'_? I ask, what if he's just another guy who's gonna break me?

"He's not."

"How do you know?"

"Sweetie, listen to me. Just because one guy broke your heart and beat you doesn't mean there's not other guys. Dallas wasn't the prince charming to sweep you off your feet. But maybe Austin is, and if you don't give him a chance then you'll never know. I just know that he won't hurt you. You have to trust me, give him a chance and get ready for work. I'll see you later." She says and leaves my room, I put on my regular uniform and left with my phone and keys.

"Bye!"

I drove to Costa Coffee, when I got there I saw Austin down the street so I ran in quickly. I was greeted by Mandy who was running around the cafe like a maniac.

_WTH?_

"Mands? It's not your shift. What're you doing here?"

"D-Dallas... He said that he was coming to talk to you. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHERE IS YOUR_ DAMN_ PHONE? He said something back an Austin...?" She explained, softly at parts and yelling at others.

"It's fi- Oh my God. Austin!" I ran out the shops and shot over to Austin at the other end of the street.

"Hey Ally, what's wrong?" He questioned casually.

"D-D-a-allas. He's... God!_ Cramp_!" I tried to tell him, but ending up sticking my hand into my side because of the shooting pain from running over here.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, putting his arm around me, trying to get me to stand up again.

"I-I'm fine," I say, breathlessly. "Can y-you look out for that guy over there?" I say, pointing to Dallas who was entering Costa Coffee now. _Greeat_, I'll have to deal with that in a minute.

"Yeah, why? Who is it?"

"It's my ex, he wants to sabotage our coffee date later. Just look out for him, okay?" He nodded at me as I straightened my back to begin to run back, he stopped me by my arm.

"What?"

Oh.

He kissed my cheek and stroked my arm.

"Don't worry about that Dallas Kid, I'll see you later." I nodded and smiled warmly.

"Bye, I gotta go. I'm late for work."

"Hey, why don't I walk you?"

"I only work at Costa Coffee." I tell him, as I begin to walk away. Only to be followed, this guy follows me a lot.

"Oh, then I'll see you at four. Bye Ally" I waved to him and ran off into the coffee shop, to be greeted by Dallas. Oh,_ such fun._

"Hey, Al." I shudder at the nickname he gave me two years ago. Ugh.

"Welcome to Costa Coffee, how can I help you?" I ask him politely, doing my job as I put my apron on and tie my hair back behind the counter.

"I just wanna talk."

"And _I_ just wanna do my job, so either buy something or catch me in my free time." I tell him, trying to get out of this awkward situation.

"Fine, I'll come back at four."

"No! Come tomorrow at ten." I say quickly, there is no way he is going to ruin this date for me.

"Okay, but you better be here. It better not just be a way to get rid of me."

"Course not, why would I do that? _Whaaat?_" I say in a high-pitched voice.

"To get rid of me. Bye Al." I shudder as he leaves as Mandy practically attacks me.

"Does he know about the date?"

"Hope not."

A long shift later, it finally turned three and I rushed home to get ready for this date. Trish helped me, of course.

And finally, at four I made my way back to the coffee shop, thinking he'd be late I walked through the door and had a chat to Mandy for a few minutes. But to my surprise, he was early - he stood and waved.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. The Date

**_The Long Awaited Boy_**

_Summary: Ally Dawson, a waitress at Costa Coffee, just got out of abusive relationship and went to the coffee shop thinking she would never love again. Eight months later, she goes to a club with Trish and Dez and meets a certain blonde boy. Will he let her begin again? Sounds better than it sounds, give it a try?_

**Author's Note: Hey, I hoped you liked the third chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, here's the fourth chapter! I keep getting ideas for this story, hope you like it!**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the plot. I'm depressed now..._

* * *

I smiled at him as Mandy murmured,_ 'you didn't tell me he was hot, stupid Danny'_, I giggled as I walked over to him with the same smile plastered on my face.

"Hey," I say quietly, "I'll be right back, I need to use the little girl's room." I ran over to the bathroom door and slipped inside. I didn't really need to go, I just look at myself in the mirror.

I saw a naive, little six-year-old before me, myself as a child. I saw my mother and father as I closed my eyes, arguing before my eyes.

_Fifteen Years Ago..._

_"YOU WANT __**OUR**__ DAUGHTER TO RUN AWAY YOU TO SOME COUNTRY?!" My dad yelled, my mother teared up and shot back almost immediately_.

_"I WANT HER TO SEE THE ANIMALS! SHE'LL LOVE IT AND YOU WON'T GO! I want to follow my dreams, one day you'll have a dream an you will do anything to get it! It'll just talk two years for my dream to come true!" My mom bit back._

_"Y'no what? You go and follow your dream, but our daughter is staying here with me."_

_"I'm not leaving on a sour note!"_

_"Well you leave in two days, so your gonna have to get us both happy in that time if you want someone to drive you to the airport."_

_Present..._

I took a deep breath in the mirror and mouthed to myself,_ 'will you lie with me and just forget the world...'_ Dallas never understood that song. But I loved that song with a passion and understood it perfectly.

I opened the bathroom door and flushed the loo, to make it look like I went to the toilet. I returned to Austin and he helped me sit down. He doesn't know how nice that is, does he?

_An hour soon passed..._

He threw his head back laughing, it reminded me of when my little brother laughed at mom as a kid. When he was seven, he always used to throw his head back laughing at little things like jokes.

I find it strange that he think's I'm funny, Dallas never did.

"I _can't believe_ you_ actually_ did that! Are you being serious?" I chuckled.

"No word of a lie! Me and Dez used to spitball at this mayor statue thing and instead we threw spitball at him. We nearly got kicked out of the town!"

_Dez?_

_How many people are there in this world called Dez other than Trish's Dez?_

"Dez...?" I say slowly, but it sounds like I'm asking,_ 'Dez who?'_.

"Dez Fisher." He answered.

_Dez Fisher and Trish De La Rosa, you are going to die._

"So, you want me to walk you back to your apartment?" I nodded a yes and-

"Ally! C'mere!" Mandy muttered into my ear as she passed me, I excused myself _again_ and walked over to Mandy who was behind the counter.

"What?"

"Dallas, he's waiting outside for you!" She whisper-shouted.

"What?! He's outside? Why? How'd he find out?"

"_Weeeeeell..._" She squeaked in a high-pitched tone.

"You told him, didn't you?"

"He came out there at five-thirty and I couldn't let him come in, he'd ruin it and when he said it's because you were in there I said no, but you _know_ how bad of a liar I am. Then he looked through the window and saw you two, so I, kind of, locked the door. That's why there's a line of people at the door..." She babbled as I laughed and shook my head.

"It'll be fine, I'll just tell him to back off. He never hits me in front of people." I told her.

"Oh, I'll open the door then." She rushed to the door, quickly apologizing to the customers and opening the door, as I returned to Austin.

"Sorry, can you walk me back still?"

"Yeah, sure." We both left the coffee house but when we got outside, Dallas approached us.  
I guess it wasn't a particularly good idea to go out of the coffee shop with his arm behind my back, huh? I didn't know it was that big of a deal...

Boy, was I wrong...

"So, who's this?" Austin whispered into my ear, _but apparently to Dallas_, it looked like he was kissing my head so he just thought he'd push Austin off me.

"Man! Come on,_ get off of her_!" Dallas snapped at Austin, and by_ 'snapped'_ I mean completely blew up.

"Why? We just went on a date, she seems fine with it." He asked Dallas, innocently as he put his arm back around me.

"_Because!_ She didn't let me do that on _our_ first date! Why is she letting _you_?!" He yelled at Austin, getting right up in his face.

"Who is he, again?" Austin repeated into my ear, so Dallas couldn't hear.

"My ex, Dallas. Remember the one I told you to look out for?" I mutter back, again so Dallas couldn't hear.

"Oh... Listen Dallas, I've known you two dated since like ten seconds ago. So in other word I didn't, but I know you had a long relationship together, Dez said you did anyway, and I know what it's like to love for a long time and to watch them just move on and it really hurts. I know how you feel and I'm sorry that I was the guy who she moved on with, but you need to let her go. She wasn't your princess, and you weren't her prince, or you two would've got back together by now. I'm sorry, but can you just let us finish our date?" I smiled at his speech basically, he just basically admitted his past love-life to a complete stranger. That's kind of weird by y'no... _go with the flow._

"Okay, I guess. But, Ally, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Dallas told me and walked off.

"Great. Anyway, let's get going. I best be getting back to Dez and Tr-"

"Trish."

"Uh, yeah. You know both of them?" He nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I know them from... from... _college_! Yeah!_ From college_!"

Trish and Dez didn't go to college.

_He's hiding something. _

_How does he know Trish and Dez?_

* * *

**Review? **

**Put in a review what you think he's hiding, I already know - but put in your ideas and if you get it right I'll mention you in the A/N at the bottom of the chapter the answer is in! You'll either find out next chapter, or the chapter after that...**


	5. How They Knew Him

**_The Long Awaited Boy _**

_Summary: Ally Dawson, a waitress at Costa Coffee, just got out of abusive relationship and went to the coffee shop thinking she would never love again. Eight months later, she goes to a club with Trish and Dez and meets a certain blonde boy. Will he let her begin again? Sounds better than it sounds, give it a try?_

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's the fifth chapter! I hoped you liked the fourth chapter! I can tell you that no-one guessed it, you'll find out VERY SOON!**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the plot. :'(_

* * *

He led me up the stairs by my hand of my apartment building and we walked all the way up to my we got up outside the door, he went to kiss my cheek but I pulled away quickly.

"You're not going until you answer one question for me." I told him nicely, unlocking the door with my key.

"What question?"

"Promise me you'll answer it truthfully." I told him.

"I promise." He swore, as I walked the door, taking Austin with me.

"I'm back!" I called into the apartment, as soon as it left my mouth Trish and Dez came shooting towards me.

_"How'd it go? How'd it go? How'd it go?"_ They exclaimed happily as they ran to me, not noticing Austin was even with me.

"Oh..._ heeey_ Austin..." Trish squeaked.

"How do you know Trish and Dez and not know me until four weeks ago?" I questioned Austin, looking at him and letting go of his hand.

"I, er-"

"He knows us from..." Dez began and Trish also pitched in with, "From-"

They were interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Hello?" Austin answered. At first, I thought it was quite rude of him but then he mouthed, _'I'm so sorry, it was work'_.

"Yeah, okay... I'm kind of- But... I can't... but I'm with... fine. See you in twenty." As soon as he hung up the phone he groaned.

"Who was it?" Dez asked him happily.

"Work, it's about a twenty minute walk," He explained, then he turned to me. "I'll call you later."

"Okay. I'll show you out." I say reluctantly. I walked him to the door and he kissed my cheek once again.

"I'm sorry I had to go, I'll call you though. I swear. And I'll answer your question. Bye." He pecked my cheek again and left the apartment, I turned to Trish and Dez.

"Look, I don't care how you guys met. But I don't want it from you. I want it from Austin, so don't even _try_ to tell me." I tell them and walk up to my room and find the time.

**6:15PM**

What am I supposed to do now? Maybe Trish and Dez'll wanna watch a movie or something.

**_This. Is. The. Longest. Film. Ever._**

_Who makes a film like sixteen hours long? Ever heard of __The Titanic__?_

_God!_ Me and Dez were laid on the floor, not next to each other but we were basically dying. Trish, on the other hand, was_ loving it_! She thought the storyline was _"so real"_ and so _"loving"._..

_IT IS A TRUE STORY! THEY JUST MADE IT INTO A LOVE STORY!_

Then, I looked at the clock, again.

**8:30PM**

Then, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hey Austin. You off from work now?" He murmured a _'yes'_ and said he was coming back over to answer my question.

"Okay, see you in twenty. Bye." We both hung up and I returned to dying at the last ten minutes of the film.

"How... can you... like this film? When I die, on my grave will read, _'died of boredom due to __The Titanic__'_."

"Y'see Alls, that's where your wrong. On your grave will read,_ 'died of murder due to talking during a film'_." Trish corrected.

_I'm going to die either way then._

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

"That film was so sad! So sad, why did Rose and Jack not-" Trish began but someone knocked on the door.

_Austin._

I got up to answer the door and opened it to the blonde boy.

"Hey, Ally."

"Hey. Come in, sit down." I greeted and stood aside from the door to let him in.

"Okay." He walked past me and sat down the on the double couch, the empty one. The other was taken by Trish and Dez.

"Okay, guys. I really don't care how you met. I really don't mind that you know each other, you don't need to lie to me. But please tell me how you know each other without letting me know Austin too?" I say as I wander over to them and sat down next to Austin.

"Just tell her." Austin told them, as if he was the one who wanted to keep it a secret in the first place.

"We went to high school together." Trish answered.

"What?" But I went to high school with them. How did I not know Austin if they were mates in high school? I was always with Trish and Dez in high school.

_How do I not know Austin?_

"Me, Austin and Trish went to high school together."

"How, how do I not know him then? I was always with you guys in high school." I questioned.

"I think Austin needs to tell you that." Trish and Dez got up, and left to their bedroom. I turned to Austin as if to say, _'well?'_.

"I didn't want you to know why I never told you I went to high school with you three. I don't want your pity about it, I want you to stay around me because you want to. Not because you feel sorry for me." He began his speech, I'm guessing.

"I don't believe in pity," I state to him, I don't. I just don't believe in it. "Please tell me why you wanted to keep it a secret."

"_Ihadahugecrushonyouinhighsch ool_." He said, closely together in one breath, so in other words so I couldn't understand him what-so-ever.

"Huh?"

"I, kind of, had this huge crush on you in high school. I didn't exactly want to confront you about it though, so I just hung out with Trish and Dez when you weren't in the same classrooms as them." He admitted, I smiled. I thought it was because he used to have cancer and he only saw them on the way to the hospital, or something.

_Phew!_

"Aw... But if you only knew Trish and Dez, then how did you know me?"

"I sat behind you in literally every lesson other than English You were too good of a writer for me to be in the same set as me." I smiled yet again, but this time the smile didn't leave my cheekbones.

"So, after high school you kept in touch but just never came to the apartment?"

"Pretty much, but when I saw you at that club I knew it was then or never. Then Trish came over and asked me if I still felt the same way. I told her I never stopped." He explained further.

"So, you never moved on from the crush?" He shook his head.

"No, I mean, sure I had girls come 'round to my apartment that I met at a club and stuff but I never had a serious girlfriend. Never had a long-term relationship."

"Wow. Then what were you saying to Dallas about_ 'how you know how he feels_'?"

"I do, with you. my heart broke when I found out about you and Dallas. When I saw you with Dallas on the dance floor at prom. I knew how he felt, he was heart-broken. So was I."

"I'm sorry, Austin. I really and truly am." I apologized as_ I_ kissed_ his_ cheek.

"Well, it's ten - I better get going." I nodded in understanding while on the inside I was like..

**_TEN ALREADY? I HAVE TO BE UP AT SIX! _**

"Well, bye Austin. I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask him at the doorway as he nods.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Bye Ally."

* * *

**Review?**


	6. What Did You Just Say?

_**The Long Awaited Boy**_

_Summary: Ally Dawson, a waitress at Costa Coffee, just got out of abusive relationship and went to the coffee shop thinking she would never love again. Eight months later, she goes to a club with Trish and Dez and meets a certain blonde boy. Will he let her begin again? Sounds better than it sounds, give it a try?_

**Author's Note: Hey, I hoped you liked the fifth chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, here's the sixth chapter! I can say that only one person actually reviewed the correct answer of how he knew them before reading the last chapter...**

**Congratulations, xXChiweeniLoverXx!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot, sucks, huh?_

* * *

My alarm awoke me at_ six in the morning._

_Brriiiiiinnnnggg!_

"Shut up, you stupid ringy-machine-thing!" I snapped at the clock, bashing it with my fist. It soon stopped ringing as I rolled out of my bed, throwing a pillow across my room.

_Don't ask me why, because I don't know why._

I went through my usual morning routine. Shower, get dressed, blow-dry my hair, brush my hair and brush my teeth.

After my routine, I grabbed my phone and put it in my pockets, along with my keys. I looked into Dez and Trish's room, they we still sound asleep.

_Aw, their all snugged into each other. How cute. _

Then I started to walk to work, then I remembered that Dallas was coming to the coffee shop later.

_Oh, crap._

When I got to work, the only person in there was my boss so I was _extra polite_; I tied my hair back and put my apron on immediately, just to have that good-employee impression.

"Good morning, Maddie - is it?" She greeted me.

"Ally, good morning, Miss Toone.** (1)**" I say to her, smiling.

"I'm gonna get going, I have to get Olivia ready for school." She says, explaining she has to get her seven-year-old daughter, Olivia, ready for school.

"Okay, I'll open once your gone then."

Ten minutes later, it was seven AM and I opened up Costa Coffee. This is probably the _longest_ shift ever.

_Four hours later, I was still working..._

That's when _he_ walked in.

"Hey Al. So, can I talk to you now? You are on your break." He stated, obviously noticing Mandy behind the counter and the fact I was sat down on the couch.

"Fine. What do you wanna _'talk'_ about?" I ask him, putting air-quotes with my hands when I said, _'talk'._

"Us. I wanna get back together."

Was he _**CRAZY?!**_

"Can we talk in one second? I just remembered it's my niece's birthday and I haven't rang her a happy birthday yet." I told him, obviously lying. I've got a niece and a nephew. Twins of my older brother, and their birthday isn't until March.

They're so cute, they've both got chocolate-brown hair and brown eyes. They always have matching cloths, not the same - that would be weird. I mean, Juliet (my niece, my sister-in-law and my brother have some weird obsession with _"Romeo & Juliet"_) would have the girl version of the outfit, while Sam (my nephew, his real name is "Samuel" but he shortened it to "Sam", well my brother, Luke, did anyway). Her hair is naturally curly at the ends and his hair is all short and their so-

_Sorry for my ramble._

"Al? _Al?_ **Al! Ally!**" Dallas yelled, trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll be right back." I ran off behind the counter and pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Listen, it's really urgent. Can yo-"

"What's wrong? Are you okay, Ally?" Austin interrupted.

"I'm fine, but can you come down to the coffee shop? It's really urgent."

"Okay, I'll be there in two minutes." He replied.

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you_!" I squeal as I hear him chuckle and I hear his car engine start.

"Bye, Ally." I say a_ 'bye' _back and we hung up the phone.

I returned to Dallas, and by that time, I saw Austin's car parking as I had a chat with Mandy for two minutes before sitting back down.

"So, you were saying?" I recalled.

"I was saying I want to get back together, the only possible reason you could say no is because of that blonde dude. We make so much more sense than you and him though, we've been together for what? Four years and just to end that now is stupid, yes it was on and off because we broke up every month in the first year but-"

"Hey, Ally." Austin interrupted, sitting next to me and smiling.

"Hey," I greet

him, kissing his cheek - just to pretty much annoy the hell out of Dallas, but I liked kissing his cheek last nigh so... "Listen, Dallas, our relationship lasted three years and we broke up about seven and a half months ago, and we never made any sense. Maybe,_ just maybe_, another reason I could say no is because in the last two years of that _God forsaken 'relationship'_ you friggin' beat me!" I snap at him, not caring that Austin heard every last word, he was gonna find out either way.

"Okay then, that too. But I'm much better than..."

"Austin."

"Okay, then, that too. But I'm much better than this Austin guy. Give me one more reason that we shouldn't get back together."

I simply got up, taking Austin's hand so he would come with me, and told Dallas, _"we are never ever getting back together"._

We walked back over behind the counter, I was still on break so we had a chat in the _'employee's only'_ room, you could only go in there if you were on break.

"Are you sure your okay? I understand if you wanna get back together with him, you were with him for three years, I understand if you wan-"

"I don't ever wanna get back together with him." I state. I'm not ever, ever getting back together with him.

"You don't need to say that to make me feel better, just because I've loved you since I was thirteen." He blurted out.

_Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa._

_H-he loves me?_

"Two things, one: I'm not saying this to make you feel better. And, two: you love me?"

* * *

**Review? DUN! DUN! DUN! **

**Those little number things... or one little number thing. -.-**

**(1) - It's pronnounced, "Mrs Toonay".**


	7. His Song

**_The Long Awaited Boy_**

_Summary: Ally Dawson, a waitress at Costa Coffee, just got out of abusive relationship and went to the coffee shop thinking she would never love again. Eight months later, she goes to a club with Trish and Dez and meets a certain blonde boy. Will he let her begin again? Sounds better than it sounds, give it a try?_

**Author's Note: Hey, I hoped you liked the sixth chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, here's the seventh chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot, sucks, huh?_

* * *

"Uhhmm... _noo_... I gotta go! Bye! I'll see you later!" He shot out the door and I laughed as he ran.

I made my way back behind the counter, where I found Mandy and Jeff, another employee here.

He was acting weird, his usual black hair was ruffled up, his signature polo shirt's collar was stuck up and his laces were undone. Weird, and his brown eyes were just spaced out.

_Come to think of it, Mandy was acting the complete opposite._

Her dirty-blonde hair was straightened _- as always -_ her sea-blue eyes were clear as always, her green apron was straight, over her dress and her pumps were completely clean, feet weren't shaking. _No sign of nervousness._

"Ally... you know you love us _so much...?_" Jeff began. _Oh, God._

"What do you want?" I ask them, in a joke-y tone.

"Could you, _pweease_ take our shifts?" I shook my head.

"You know the policy! Unless you have a date-"

"We do have dates." Danny interrupted.

"_We're_ going on a date." Mandy blurted out, I slowly turned to her.

"What about Danny?" I ask her, y'no... _her boyfriend of four years?!_

"We broke up two weeks ago. I caught him cheating on me with some bimbo." She explained to me quickly, Jeff rubbed her shoulder, maybe they _were_ telling the truth.

"_Oh, Mands_. I'm sorry, c'mere. You okay?" I pull her into a hug and say, "You know I'm always here. I know how you feel, sweetheart."

"So, about those shifts...?" Jeff recalled as we released from the hug.

"Okay, have fun! So, I'm getting off at..."

"Seven, remember to lock up." Jeff told me, throwing me the keys.

And I correct myself, _this_ is going to be the longest shift ever.

But... at six, something happened that only one person could be behind. As I dozed off into a daydream, Dez and Trish walked through the door and sat down.

_Two Months Ago..._

_"Ally," Austin comforted as I told him about my break-up, obviously I didn't tell him about the beatings Dallas gave me, but still. "It's okay. I'm here. I promise you that I will never make you feel this way."_

_"How can you? You'll leave after you get bored of me crying," I blubbered like a baby, he caressed the palm of my hand with his fingers and told me..._

_"You know how? Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled through my tears and nodded happily. I intertwined our fingers then. Even though, they were shaky - he told me he loved holding my hands anyway._

_"I'll fix this."_

_"You'll fix what?" I ask him, looking up into his eyes._

_"Your heart, I won't let it break again. I'll make it beat again. I'll make it begin again."_

_Present..._

After a few minutes, Dez came up to me and covered my eyes.

"Dez! Dez! Get off of me!" After thirty seconds, Dez ran off to Trish and then, on the mini stage thing where the customers can perform their songs if they want, Austin appeared with his guitar.

"Hey, I'm Austin Moon and I wrote a song for Ally Dawson. It's called, _"365 Days",_ I wrote it when I was fourteen so I hope the lyrics are okay. I hope you like it." I smiled up his way, I looked the the door and saw there were no customers so I continued to watch Austin.

_"Monday, well baby I fell for you,"_

He began, strumming his guitar along as he sang.

_"Tuesday, I wrote you this song,"_

He sang beautifully, his sparkling, hazel eyes gleaming into my eyes, I looked down to my feet, blushing._ Again, I don't know why, so don't ask._

_"Wednesday, I wait outside your door_  
_Even though I know its wrong…"_

I smiled, looking back at him.

_"7 days a week, every hour of the month_  
_Gotta let you know where my heart is comin' from,"_

He continued to sing, his voice was so hypnotizing, so beautiful and magical.

_"I shouldn't feel this way,_  
_But I gotta say, **'Baby I gotta let you know...'**,"_

I smiled - hearing his written lyrics, and knowing it was about me made it all the better. And the fact that he wrote this when he was fourteen. I didn't know it was even possible to loves someone enough to write them a song at that age.

_"I will try **everything**_  
_To make you come closer to me,"_

_"And baby do believe_  
_That it's not just a phase,"_

No kidding, here he was - singing the song he wrote _seven years ago_, to the_ same girl_ he wrote it for.

_"How can I get it through_  
_To tell you what I can't lose,"_

_"I will try 365 days_  
_365 ways to get to you,"_

That's when he put the strap over his shoulders and got up from the stage and made his way through the customers to the counter.

_"Yeah, to get to_  
_You, you, you, you, baby,"_

_"Every second_  
_Every tick, tick of the clock (Every second)_  
_I want you all to myself,"_

He sang beautifully, finally getting to the counter.

_"I just can't handle myself,_  
_Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop,"_

_"Girl, I don't wanna_  
_Nobody else, no one else, no one else…"_

He sat up on the counter, not stopping playing the melody on his guitar or the beautiful gaze of his hazel eyes into mine, now that I see them up close. They're an _amazing_ shade of light brown, with orange flecks, almost the colour of amber surrounding the black pupil. Even some of the lightest shades of green mixed into make a breath-taking colour of the beautiful hazel that is Austin's eyes. The only one-of-a-kind eye colour, but I think they're way better than Dallas' anyway - _the same, old, dark brown eyes._

_"I will try everything,_  
_To make you come closer to me,"_

_"I'll try 365 days…_  
_365 ways to get to you..."_

Once he finished the incredible, beautiful song, the customers in the coffee shop cheered, he put the guitar behind his back, but instead of cheering too...

I took his face in my hands and kissed him. _It was our first kiss._

He placed his left hand underneath my chin, lifting my head to reach him better as I moved my hands into his hair. I played with the locks of his blonde hair, intertwining my fingers with his hair. His hands moved to the back of my neck, his fingers tangled on the hair laying over my neck - deepening the kiss. Our eyes both fluttered closed, we didn't care it was in front of everyone in the coffee shop.

_I'm pretty sure I grinned against his lips, but he did the same so..._

After a while, we pulled apart - gasping for air - he laid his forehead against mine as we smiled, just gazing.

And that's when the customers cheered, more. If that was possible.

_Greeeat._

The next day, **(1)** when I woke up at eleven - I only have a one-hour shift today and that's not for hours! _Yay!_

I looked over to my guitar, the wooden instrument ha sun light bouncing off of it - I literally could almost hear a voice screaming...

_"Play me, play me!"_

I picked up the instrument and plucked the strings as my phone rang. Putting the guitar to the side, I answered the phone.

_"Hey, Al."_

_**Oh. Crap. WHY DOES THIS GUY KEEP CALLING ME?!**_

"Hi. What's up?"

"I found some of your stuff at my place, you want me to drop it off?" He replied.

"Okay, fine. Can you drop it off now? I've got a shift in a few hours, Dallas." I say to him.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about five minutes."

_And, like he said, five minutes later he arrived._

"Here." He said, giving me a brown, cardboard box containing of a few of my things.

"Thanks. Bye." He left without another thought and I shut the door, maybe this'll be the last time. Yes!

I took the box into my bedroom and got out the three items.

_Lip gloss._

_A pair of high heels._

_A James Taylor Record._

That's when a huge inspiration for a new song came to me. I grabbed my guitar and strummed the strings, playing a tune as I sang.

_"Took a deep breath in the mirror_  
_He didn't like it when I wore high heels_  
_But I do..."_

* * *

**Review?**

**The number ting!**

**(1) Sorry for skipping ahead!**


	8. Her Song

_**The Long Awaited Boy**_

_Summary: Ally Dawson, a waitress at Costa Coffee, just got out of abusive relationship and went to the coffee shop thinking she would never love again. Eight months later, she goes to a club with Trish and Dez and meets a certain blonde boy. Will he let her begin again? Sounds better than it sounds, give it a try?_

**Author's Note: Hey, I hoped you liked the seventh chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, here's the eighth chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot, sucks, huh?_

* * *

I FINISHED THE SONG!

AND I ACTUALLY LIKE IT!

I looked over to my clock and saw it was...

**5:58PM?!**

_What the hell? How the hell have I spent that long writing the song?_

My shift is at 6:30PM, so I have half an hour to do my morning routine and get to work.

_Oh. Crap._

I speed-did everything on my morning routine and grabbed my phone, looking at the clock.

**6:25PM**

My car!

I grabbed my car keys and zoomed out the door to my car.

Four minutes later, I got outside Costa Coffee and found a parking space, parking the car quickly I turned off the radio I put on like two minutes ago and ran out of the car, locking it.

By the time I got into the coffee shop, I had taken two minutes.

_**Like a boss!**_

_Only one minute late!_

I quickly went behind the counter, putting my hair up into a ponytail and put on my green apron, then looked down at the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Costa Coffee, how can I help you?" I say, seeing some hands on the counter.

"Just came to see you." I hear, looking up with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey!" I greet, hugging Austin tightly - him, surprised at me hugging him all of a sudden soon melted into the hug and smiled.

When we released, Mandy came through and stood next to me.

"_Heeeeey._" She said, approaching us.

"Hey, how'd your date go?"

"Great, he's so sweet. Much better than_ Danny_." She said, gagging at Danny's name. And when I looked back to Austin, he wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd he go?" I asked Mandy, looking around the coffee shop.

"I don't know, he'll come back in a minute."

_A few minutes later, like Mandy said, he came back with a huge smile._

"Where'd you go?"

"I was talking to your boss-"

"You what? Why?" I interrupted, kind of shouting.

"I was just suggesting an idea for the coffee shop. It's fine, calm down." He said soothingly.

"Oh... What did you suggest?"

"Y'no yesterday I sang that song on the mini-stage?" I nodded along with him, so he continued. "I suggested to her that employees are also allowed to do that in their break or something because your an amazing singer and I thought you'd like to sing in the coffee shop."

"How'd you know that I even sing?"

"I came by your apartment earlier and waited outside your bedroom door and heard you singing, and when we were in high school I heard you singing in the music room at lunch and you sounded great. She said to start employees singing tonight as long as there's someone behind the counter."

"You remember that from all those years ago?" He nodded and then I told him that I couldn't perform because I didn't have any instruments here at all so.

"There's a guitar on the stage."

"Okay, fine. But Mandy could go first! She writes songs too!_ Mands_!"

"Go and sing _"A Perfectly Good Heart"_, our boss said she wants employees to start singing too and I don't wanna go first." I told her as she came up to us.

"Oh, okay. I can't play guitar though."

"I'll do it." A man says from behind Austin, we looked around and saw the guy the song was about.

_Danny._

"Okay, go on the st-" Austin began, not knowing who Danny was.

"That's her ex." I whispered in his ear.

"Y'know what? Go ahead, I'll grab a mic." Mandy told him, ushering him to the stage.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna sing this song to him. Like what I wanted to do in the first place." She told me and went up onto the stage.

"Hey, I'm Mandy Johnson and I'm going to be singing a song I wrote for my ex, it's called_ "A Perfectly Good Heart"_, hope you like it." She went and told Danny the chords and then he began to play, so she sang.

_"Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?_  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_  
_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?"_

She sang, her voice was beautiful and powerful. She had full confidence, like she had taken over the whole room. She's going to blow the roof of this place.

_"Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall_  
_And realized by the distance in your eyes, that I would be the one to fall_  
_No matter what you say, I still can't believe that you would walk away,"_

She pointed to the door as she sang that line, but then looked at Danny.

Realization hit his face like a brick.

_"It don't make sense to me, but:"_

She jumped off the mini stage and began to walk around the room, she smiled at me but then went back to her_ 'performance face'_. That's the thing about Mands, she's an amazing actress so she acting like she's getting everything back off Danny. Asking him all these things.

_"Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?_  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_  
_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?"_

As she sang, she faced Danny this time as if to say, _'why would you do this to me?'_.

_"It's not unbroken anymore._  
_How do I get it back the way it was before?"_

As she sang that part, she shook her head as if to say, _'how am I supposed to mend this?'._

_"Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?_  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_  
_Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break it?"_

_"Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?_  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_  
_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?"_

She made her way back up the the stage and stood in front of him, getting right up in his face as she ended the song.

_"Mmmm..."_

"Let's give it up for_ Mr CheatiPants!_ The inspiration of this song! I hope he _rots in hell_." She told him into the mic, walking off the stage with a smirk on her face. She went right over Jeff, hugging him tightly.

She gave me the mic, "Good luck, sweetie, knock 'em dead."

"Hey, Al. Go and sing." I heard from behind me.

_Seriously?_

"Oh, hi Dallas. Yeah, I'm going to sing," I turned behind me to see Austin. "Wish me luck?"

He smiled, "You don't need it. Your amazing, just remember that," He kissed my forehead. "I love you."

_"What?"_

"Go!" He pushed me on the stage, _did he just say he loved me?_

"Um, hi. I'm, er, Ally Dawson. I wrote this song yesterday about my ex and my new boyfriend. I hope you like it." I put the guitar strap over my shoulder and put his mini-mic thing on my clothes as I began to play the tune.

_"Took a deep breath in the mirror,"_

I remembered mine and Austin's first date, when I went to the bathroom and just looked at myself in the mirror. **(1)**

_"He didn't like it when I wore high heels,"_

I looked to Dallas and shook my head, ten smiled and put my hand over my heart.

_"But I do,"_

_"Turn the lock and put my headphones on_  
_He always said he didn't get this song_  
_But I do, I do,"_

_**'If I Lay Here, If I Just Lay Here, Would You Lay With Me And Just Forget The World?' **_He never got that song, don't know why.

_But I did._

And that's all that mattered.

_"Walked in expecting you'd be late,"_

I turned to Austin near the counter with Mandy, I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. Then I continued to sing...

_"But you got here early and you stand and wave_  
_I walk to you_  
_You pull my chair out and help me in_  
_And you don't know how nice that is_  
_But I do,"_

I remembered how sweet he was, how he helped me sit down and how he was so sweet and that led us up to today.

_"And you throw your head back laughing_  
_Like a little kid,"_

I remembered how his laugh reminded me of Luke and Juliet.

_"I think it's strange that you think I'm funny_  
_'Cause, he never did,"_

I continued to smile at Austin and then I turned to Dallas.

_"And I've been spending the last eight months_  
_Thinkin' all love ever does_  
_Is break, and burn, and end,"_

I sing, looking at Dallas and saw his guilty face.

_"But on a Wednesday, in a cafe_  
_I watched it begin again,"_

That's when I turned to Austin, which clearly said, _'thank you'._

_"You said you never met one girl who_  
_Had as many **James Taylor** records as you_  
_But I do,"_

_"We tell stories and you don't know why_  
_I'm coming off a little shy_  
_But I do,"_

I remembered everything about that day, our first date, and it was a million times better than mine and Dallas' first date.

_"And you throw your head back laughing_  
_Like a little kid_  
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny_  
_'Cause he never did,"_

_"I've been spending the last 8 months_  
_Thinking all love ever does_  
_Is break, and burn, and end,"_

_"But on a Wednesday in a cafe_  
_I watched it begin again,"_

I began to walk back on the stage, still playing the guitar - I was amazed everyone could hear me, I had put like a mini mic thing around my neck so it was tagged onto my vest.

_"And we walked down the block, to my car_  
_And I almost brought him up_  
_But you start to talk about the movies_  
_That your family watches every single Christmas,"_

_"And I want to talk about that_  
_And for the first time_  
_What's past is past,"_

That was at the end of our second date...

_"So, thanks for taking me out tonight." I thanked him, as we walked out the door and began to walk back to his car._

_"It's fine, I wanted to take you some place else than your work, so I took you here."_

_I was about to mention Dallas, and explain why I was so shy, and then he..._

_"You wanna hear about my family Christmases? Okay, we always watch Mickey Mouse Disney movies! I don't know why, me, my cousins and my mom always sat down while my dad made the roast dinner for our tea that night. We'd sit and watch them for hours on end in footie pajamas. What happens at your family Christmases?"_

_I smiled, knowing I'd found something special. I'm glad he doesn't know about Dallas yet, he's the past, he doesn't need to be in my future._

Present...

_"And you throw your head back laughing_  
_Like a little kid_  
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny_  
_'Cause he never did,"_

_"I've been spending the last 8 months_  
_Thinking all love ever does_  
_Is break, and burn, and end,"_

_"But on a Wednesday in a cafe_  
_I watched it begin again,"_

I reached the stage, and looked into the small audience of customers, they were smiling at me. As was Austin.

_"But on a Wednesday in a cafe_

_I watched it begin again..."_

I put the guitar in it's holder-thing and ran off the stage to Austin. He picked up up by the waist as I threw my arms around him, spinning me in circles as I giggled.

When I returned to the ground, he pecked my lips once again and Dallas left.

_This was my new start._

* * *

**Review? This is not the last chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**The Number Things...**

**(1) Check out the fourth chapter if you don't remember this.**


	9. Looking After Dylan

**_The Long Awaited Boy_**

_Summary: Ally Dawson, a waitress at Costa Coffee, just got out of abusive relationship and went to the coffee shop thinking she would never love again. Eight months later, she goes to a club with Trish and Dez and meets a certain blonde boy. Will he let her begin again? Sounds better than it sounds, give it a try?_

**Author's Note: Hey, I hoped you liked the eighth chapter! Thanks for reviewing! I forgot to tell you guys what songs I used in the previous chapters, the song Austin sung was****_ "365 Days"_**** by the Victorious Cast. The song Mandy sung was****_ "A Perfectly Good Heart"_**** by Taylor Swift, and the song Ally sung was****_ "Begin Again"_****, also by Taylor Swift. Anyway, here's the ninth chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, but if I did - things would be a lot different in this place we call earth._

* * *

The next day, I woke up as usual to something waking me up. But it wasn't my alarm today, it was Austin.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, stretching.

"What are you doing here at..." I looked at my clock, **_4:30AM._** "Four-thirty in the morning?"

"Sorry, hey. You look so cute, how do you literally roll out of bed and look this beautiful?" He complimented, trying to get me not to be so groggy.

"Okay, why are you here again?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"How'd you even get in here?" I ask him, looking around the room.

"Spare key, Dez gave me it years ago." He explained.

"Oh, what'd you want to tell me?"

"I'm not gonna see you tomorrow. I've gotta go to some club for my mate, birthday at like eight. But, I was wondering if tomorrow, maybe you'd wanna come to my place and look after my nephew with me? Y'no, just something we could do, my sister's going out of town for a few hours so she's left him with me just in the morning. You haven't got any shifts tomorrow so I was just wondering if you'd wanna-"

"I'd love to." I interrupted his babbling.

"Really?" I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I love kids. I look after my niece and nephew all the time." I tell him, smiling, he sighed in relief.

"I thought you'd have something better to do, or you'd-"

"Austin, you need to listen to me. You think that I'm just some temporary girl that'll leave in a month or two because you've been waiting since we were in high school. I'm not, I love spending time with you and I'm loving getting to know you better. Stop this thing you have that you think I'm gonna leave, okay?" He nodded and kissed my temple.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at ten."

I nodded as he kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Alls."

"Night."

He left and I heard the door close, and lock. I _loved_ that new nickname. Much better than _Al._

I drifted off to sleep within minutes and awoke again at nine. I've got an hour, _coolio._

_Coolio? Really, mind?_

I did my morning routine, as usual and I was ready with ten minutes to spare, so I got my guitar out and began to play around with a tune.

_"There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you..."_

It took me those ten minutes just to come up with those first few words, but I knew who it was for, and what I was trying to say.

Trish answered the door, which I'm guessing Austin was knocking on.

"Hey... Ally! Austin's here!" She called into my bedroom, I put my guitar back and went out to the main room.

"Hey!" I greet him, happily.

"You ready?" I nod at him and grab my phone...

"What'cha doin' today then?" Dez asked us, like what a father would do... _weird, huh?_

"We're looking after my nephew." Austin explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Ally? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Trish asked me, talking me to one side.

"Uh, sure?"

"Listen, I know Austin and this is a big deal. It's kind of the first step of a serious relationship to him. Don't go and do this with him if you don't feel the same way." She told me.

"I know it's a big deal, but he thought it might've been a little too serious but I said yes because I wanted to. I like Austin a lot and I think we're ready for this." I say in reply, smiling as I looked over to Austin, who grinned back at me.

"Okay. Have fun."

Ten minutes later, we got to Austin's place and by the time we got there his sister was going to show up any second.

"Hey, go sit down. I'll get us some drinks." He told me, pointing to the sofa.

"Okay."

"Oh, and could you answer the door if my sister comes while I'm in the kitchen?" I nodded as he went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses.

Then, like on queue, someone knocked at the door. I looked over to the door and went to answer it, but Austin came to answer it too.

"Hey, Ash." Austin greeted, I assumed her name was Ashley, Ashleigh, or Ashlee.

"Hey, who's this?"

"Oh, Ash - this is my girlfriend, Ally Dawson. Alls, this is my sister, Ashleigh." Austin introduced. We shook hands and she smiled as she gave Austin her son.

"So you're the famous Ally Dawson. I've heard a lot about you."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Good. Trust me, it's a good thing."

"Okay! You should get going, the bus'll leave without you! Good seeing you Ash! Bye!" Austin said quickly, trying to avoid her saying anything else and shut the door in her face.

"_Uncul Ausdin_?" The three-year-old said in his cute little baby voice, he looked about three.

"Yes, bud?"

"Who's dat?" I'm guessing he couldn't pronounce 'that' yet, or '_Uncle Austin'._

"This is Ally. Say hi."

"_Heywo_!" I giggled at him and saw how alike he and Austin were.

He had the same, blonde hair as Austin but he had soft, sea-blue eyes while Austin had beautiful hazel ones. He had the same skin colour too, and the same smile.

"Hey, sweetie." I say, not knowing his name.

"It's Dylan." Austin whispered in my ear.

I nodded at him as he put Dylan down on the floor.

"Go find your toys, bud." Dylan giggled and ran off into the other room, Austin smiled at me.

"He likes it when people give him nicknames, find one for him and he'll love you." I smiled at his advice and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

I went into Austin's bedroom by the looks of it and saw Dylan in the corner, getting some toys out of a box.

"Hey, how about we take these into the living room?" I suggest to him, he smiles at me and gave me the box. I happily picked up the box as he raced into the room.

"Where's your toys?" Austin questioned him, then I walked in. "Oh."

"Ausdin! Come play wid me!" Dylan practically begged Austin. _Aw._

"Okay, bud." Austin sat down on the floor to play with him as I sat on the couch, gazing at the sight of them both.

Then, his land line rang he told me to answer it, so like the _amazing girlfriend_ I am, I did.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ally. Can you tell Austin to make sure he puts Dylan down for a nap in about ten minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye Ashleigh." I say, about to hang up.

"Oh, _sweetheart_, call me Ash. Everyone does."

"Okay, I'll tell him. Bye, Ash." I tell her, making sure to call her Ash.

"Okay, thanks Ally. Bye." We hung up the phone and when I looked back at Austin, he had Dylan laughing at him.

_He's great with kids, bless._

"Ash said to put him down for a nap in ten minutes." I told him, he nodded at me as he whispered something to Dylan's ear.

Dylan nodded eagerly and jumped up from where he was sitting. He ran over to me and pulled me back to where he and Austin were sitting.

"Come play wid us!" He exclaimed, I chuckled at him and sat down next to him.

"You drive the wed twuck!"

"Okay, sweetie." I took the red truck from the other side of Austin and drove it over Dylan's legs, he giggled. A ticklish point, maybe? ...

**(1)**

Austin ran up the stairs after Dylan's two-hour nap and he came back down with Dylan in his arms.

"Hey, sweetie!" I greet him as there's a knock on the door.

"I got it." Austin said, giving me Dylan to hold, I put him to my side and put my arms around him to sturdy his position as Austin ran over to the door.

"Hey, how was he?" Ash asked Austin as she came through the door.

"Fine, I think he might like Ally." Austin answered, I smiled hearing this as Dylan poked my face.

I laughed at him and kissed his forehead.

"Can we play _Wed Twuck_ again?" He said, excitedly.

"No, sweetie, look - Mommy's here to take you home now." I say, showing him Ash and Austin in the doorway.

"But I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here with you and Uncul Ausdin!" I smiled and shook my head.

"But, I'm sure your mommy will play _'Red Truck'_ with you at your house, if you ask her real nice with you get home."

"Alls!" Austin called, I walked over to them - still with Dylan - as I smiled at them.

"Hey, Ash, here." I say to Ashleigh, giving her Dylan. He struggled to get back into my grasp.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Austin?"

"Yeah! Me, Uncul Ausdin and Aunt Ally pwayed _Wed Twuck_!" Austin grinned at me, I looked at him as if to say,_ 'did he just say Aunt Ally?'._

"You played _Red Truck_?"

"Yeah! Then Uncul Ausdin put me to bed. And then Aunt Ally took me over dere!" Dylan told his mom happily, pointing to the corner.

"So you like Ally, then?"

"Yuh! She calls me sweedie!"

"She calls you sweedie?" Ashleigh asked her son, mainly looking at Austin.

"Sweetie." Austin corrected.

"Oh. Well we best get going. Thanks again for looking after him." Ashleigh thanked us, smiling as she walked out of the door. Dylan giggled and waved us a goodbye and then Ashleigh shut the door behind them.

I turned to Austin and smiled, "You think he liked me?"

"He _loves_ you!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around me.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." He tells me and brushed his lips against mine, we stayed like that for about ten seconds, with our lips in sync.

I, with my hands in his hair, pecked his lips once more - with a grin plastered on my face - and he, with his hands on the back of my neck - leant his forehead against mine.

_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!_

_"Argh! God!"_ I screamed, jumping away from him from the phone ringing. I know what your thinking, _'it's just a phone'_ but imagine this.

No sound what-so-ever in the house and it's just you and your boyfriend, staring into each other's eyes and then a phone decides to go ninja and ring it's head off.

_Yeah. It scares you._

"Hello?" Austin snapped into the speaker, groggily. I laugh at that, he was scared like me._ Thank God._

"Yeah, yeah. Kay. What time should I- Yeah. Kay. I'll be there in two hours. Bye."

"I need to stop by the convenience store and pick up something. You wanna come?" I nodded at him; he walked out of the door with me, and locked the door behind him.

We got into Austin's car and we drove to the convenience store, it took about two minutes, we just couldn't be bothered to walk there.

When we got inside, he picked up a packet of muffins, some bread and some chicken dinosaurs.

_**WTH?**_

"My mate's ran out of stuff for his kid."

"Oh." We went to the check out counter and the guy behind the counter was checking me out, I'm not gonna lie.

Austin, still putting the stuff onto the _roll-y counter_ thing, didn't notice until he looked up at me.

_'It's okay'_ I mouthed to him, and he mouthed back,_ 'but he's checking you out'_, I nodded.

_'But it's okay, I'm yours'._

* * *

**Review?**

**Guys, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday - but I hope this made up for it!**

**The number thing!**

**(1) I'm so sorry for doing this again to you guys, but I'm skipping to the end of the playdate with Austin, Ally and Dylan.**


	10. Baby, I Love You

**The Long Awaited Boy**

_Summary: Ally Dawson, a waitress at Costa Coffee, just got out of abusive relationship and went to the coffee shop thinking she would never love again. Eight months later, she goes to a club with Trish and Dez and meets a certain blonde boy. Will he let her begin again? Sounds better than it sounds, give it a try?_

**Author's Note: Hey, I hoped you liked the ninth chapter! Thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Anyway, here's the tenth chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline, sadly..._

* * *

"So, uh," The check-out guy began to say... "_Baby_, you wanna grab a bite after my shift?"

"No." I answered him, I knew Austin was burning up.

"Why not, baby?"

"I'm taken." I say, simply, not even batting my eyes before answering.

"By _who_?"

"Me," Austin said to him. "So, back off, yeah?"

"Okay, _sheesh_. $3.95." Austin handed him a five-dollar bill and he gave Austin back his change. I put his stuff in a plastic bag and Austin took it from me, I could sense a bad, tense vibe from Austin when we walked away from that guy. I rubbed his arm to help calm him but soon enough we were in the car.

"Don't start the car."

"We've gotta go."

_"No._ We're not going anywhere until you're not in this tense shell." I told him, I would walk out of this car. I don't care.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not, I like _you_. Not him, when he asked me out I didn't even blink before I answered him."

_"He called you baby."_

"I know, but you never call me that. I think I like_ Alls_ a lot better."

"He can't call you baby. Only I can call you baby, you know that, right? 'Cause if you don't we can't be together." I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Of course I know that."

"Good, baby." He laughed.

"Please just call me Alls. I _hate_ the name baby or babe." He nodded a yes and grinned, kissing my temple.

"I'll drop you home."

When we got back to the apartment building, I kissed his temple and told him I'd see him tomorrow.

_But I kind of had plan to see him that night._

I went into my bedroom and saw a note Trish and Dez left for me.

_Ally, _

_Went to the park, will be back by 7. Lock up if you leave._

_~T&D xxx_

I picked up my guitar and began to finish that song I began to write earlier.

_"There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you_  
_Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out..."_

I looked over to the clock.

_**8:45PM**_

I jumped up from my bed and knew what my plan was.

I got changed, obviously into something more appropriate for a club. Something a little nicer. Then I grabbed my keys, car keys, phone and guitar and headed to the club in the car.

Fifteen minutes later, I got outside the club and rang Mark from behind the bar. I knew him quite well and told him my plan. He agreed to my plans and told me to start in five, I parked the car after two minutes and went in through the back entrance and saw Mark waiting for me.

He told me that he'd switch everything off in five, four, three two...

_Then everything went __**black.**_

I heard everyone shout, _"HEY!"_ as I crept on the stage and plugged in my acoustic guitar into the amp and Mark put a single, yellow spotlight on him as I began to play the tune building up to the song.

_"There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you_  
_Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out..."_  
_There are three words, and I want you to know they are true_  
_I need to let you know..."_

When I looked up for a split second and saw Austin's lit face. He had a smile on his face the size of Jupiter and he had his eyes set on me, singing to him.

_"I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_  
_I want your arms around me and I, want your lips on mine,"_

_"I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_  
_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_  
_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny,"_

_"So here I go..._  
_Baby I lo-o-o-ve you,"_

He mouthed, _'I love you too'_, back to me as I smiled, a sudden urge of confidence filled me.

_"I've never said, these words to anyone, anyone at all_  
_Never got this close, cause I was always afraid I would falll_  
_But now I know, that I'll fall right in-to your arms..._  
_Don't ever let me go,"_

Okay, I admit it! I never said_ I Love You_ to Dallas! Don't judge, I was too scared! That, and I didn't like him enough to say that in the first year and then he started beating and whatever.

_"I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_  
_I want your arms around me and I, want your lips on mine,"_

_"I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_  
_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_  
_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny,"_

_"So here I go..._  
_Baby I lo-o-o-ve you,"_

I repeated the chorus, still with a smile.

_"Take it in, breathe the air_  
_What is there to really fear_  
_I can't contain, what my heart's sayin'_  
_I gotta say it out loud..."_

_"I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_  
_I want your arms around me and I, want your lips on mine,"_

_"I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_  
_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_  
_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny,"_

_"So here I go..._  
_Baby I lo-o-o-ve you..."_

I finished the song and the lights switched back on, thank God for Mark, and Austin rushed onto the stage.

_"Ohh! Austin, go on break it to her! You don't do commiting, do ya, lad?"_

My face fell and Austin shook his head and took my head in his hands.

"_Baby, I Love You_, too." I smiled at him and kissed him, while all his friends were like _"what's goin' on, with him? He hates commiting"_.

_"Let's get out of here, Alls."_

* * *

**The song used is "****_Baby, I Love You" _by Tiffany Alvord****. Review?**

**URxGORGEx - Yeah, I'll read it! I loved the story I read of yours! Get to work! Ahaa :) x**


	11. Movie Night

_The Long Awaited Boy_

_Summary: Ally Dawson, a waitress at Costa Coffee, just got out of abusive relationship and went to the coffee shop thinking she would never love again. Eight months later, she goes to a club with Trish and Dez and meets a certain blonde boy. Will he let her begin again? Sounds better than it sounds, give it a try?_

**Author's Note: Hey, I hoped you liked the tenth chapter! Thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Anyway, here's the eleventh chapter!**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline, sadly..._

* * *

We went back to his place, and by the time we'd got there it was_** 10:30PM**_, due to where his car was; that we had to stop for gas and the fact his house was like a half-hour drive.

"So, I have no guest room so I guess you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Austin said as we approached his bedroom.

"No, you're not sleeping on the floor in your own house." I rejected.

"It's fine, I mean – we've been together for something like seven months?"

"Six months and twenty-nine days. So, why don't we just share a bed? Not like anything's gonna happen." I suggest to him, he looked at me with a confused face.

_What was so confusing?_

"Well, I trust you and I trust that you won't try anything on me. Oh! I can't stay, I have nothing to sleep in." I continued and then remembered, he went over to his dresser and got out some sweat pants, then turned to me.

"Just wear these and the tank your wearing under that." I nodded and asked where the bathroom was; he led me down the hall to the room at the end of the hall which I learnt was the bathroom.

I changed into the pair of grey sweatpants Austin gave me and took off my red over-shirt. So it was just me in some socks, sweatpants and a black tank.

When I came back in, Austin was also in sweatpants, and a white tank.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey. They fit alright?" I turned around so he could see the back off them, I had tied some of the waistband together with a hairband, otherwise they'd be around my ankles. He chuckled and walked towards me.

"So, what side bed do you sleep on?"

"Right. But if you sleep on the right too then I'll sleep on the left, I don't mind." I told him.

"I sleep on the left, so that works out."

"Okay. You wanna watch a movie before though? I'm not that tired." He nodded and went to a cupboard, he got out four DVD's and made me choose which one to watch.

A few hours later, the movie ended and we were snuggled into each other on his bed, with the lights off and the ending credits the only light into the room.

I looked up at him and he simply smiled and switched the TV off.

"You wanna sleep now?" He whispered, I nodded and kissed his lips gently.

"Night. I love you." I murmur into him as he kissed my forehead.

"Love you too, night Alls." I moved further into his chest and smiled, I was so lucky to have a guy like him around. How did I not know him from high school?

_How did I not know him from high school?_

_Weird._

"Ally?"

"Hm?" I muffled from his chest, turning the other way so my back was to him but his arms were wrapped around me like a blanket.

"Night."

The next morning, I woke up before Austin, at eleven-thirty, I decided to sneak out of his arms and make up some breakfast for him. I knew his favourite food of pancakes so I guess I know what I'm making.

While, flipping the pancakes, I hummed a simple tune to myself.

_"Dee, doo, dah, dee, dee, doo, dah, daaa..."_

_"Dee, doo, dah, dee, dee, doo, dah, dahh..."_

That's when two arms wrapped around my waist and a pair of lips kissed my neck. I jumped at first with the sudden contact of warm skin, but eventually melted into the embrace. I looked up at my boyfriend, of now seven months, and pecks his lips.

"Mornin'. What'cha doin'?"

"Making you breakfast." I told him, looking back at the pan and put the stack of pancakes onto a white, china plate.

"Aw, thanks. I never made you anything." He chuckled, sitting down at the kitchen counter-island thing.

"You didn't have to."

"So, I was thinking, as its our seven-month anniversary, you wanted to go out later?" I nodded happily.

"Sure, but I don't really like_ 'date night'_, that's why I loved our first coffee date. Why don't we just grab some take-out food and have a movie night?" I suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great. Here?" I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I better get going, shift starts in an hour. I love you, bye."

"You wanna lift?"

"Nah, I called a cab when you were asleep." I told him.

"Oh, okay then. I'll pick you up at six at your place then?" I nodded and kissed his cheek.

**(1)**

"So, what movies do you have?"

"I have no idea, but what the hell." I giggled at him as I turned down the lights and pressed 'play' on the remote when some letter were written on the screen.

Huh?

**_Ally Dawson..._**

Read the white letters...

_**I know this is very soon, but...**_

"Austin, did you make this?" I heard him muffle a_ 'yes'_ and I watched the final letters appear.

_**Will you move in with me?**_

I turned to him as I saw a look of hope flash before my eyes.

_"Yes."_

"Huh?"

_"Yes, I will move in with you."_

"Really?" He asked me giddily, _who jokes about that stuff?_

"Yes!" I exclaimed, smothering him with a huge bear-hug, kissing him roughly.

Anyone would think he had proposed or something, but this was ten times better. That's us.

_We do things backwards..._

**That's how our lives were.**

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT AWFUL ENDING!**

**THAT NUMBER TING!**

**(1) - Casually gonna skip to their date, sorry for skipping!**

**I didn't know how exactly to end this story. But anyway, this was the last chapter, sorry it was short. But... a review? Maybe?**


End file.
